Sweet Dreams (A Captain Canary Fanfic)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: Leonard and Sara keep each other company at night to keep the nightmares away. However, the rest of the team suspects that something else may be going on...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters.**_

 _This particular scene is set sometime during the first season of LOT._

Leonard's POV

When Leonard opened his eyes and looked towards the clock on the wall, it read 2:17 a.m. "Ughh, still awake. " He thought to himself, yet again another sleepless night.

He glanced around his room to see if there was anything that could keep his interest. Or even, help him fall asleep. But much to his dismay, he found nothing.

This was a feeling that Leonard Snart was all too familiar with, exhaustion. All he wanted to do was silence his thoughts and rid his mind of the demons that constantly kept him awake, night after night.

As he lay in his bed, trying to calm his mind, he heard a noise. A scream to be exact. It wasn't loud enough to awaken the others out of their sleep, but since Leonard was not alseep, he heard it loud and clear. And he knew exactly whose voice the scream belonged to, Sara. He knew she was having trouble sleeping again because of her reoccuring nightmares. She suffered from nightmares almost every night, even more often than he did. Leonard could never understand how she even got any sleep because of how restless her nights always seemed. And she never seemed to show any signs of exhaustion on the field, which is surprising, because he knew if he were in her position, he would definitely suffer from sleep deprivation.

He heard another scream come from her bedroom next door and as he was listening rather closely, he could make out that she was yelling "NO!" this last time. Leonard could tell this dream was one of the worst that she's had in months. Realizing he has no chance of falling asleep anytime soon, he decides to go to her room and see if he can help wake her from this terrible nightmare. Leonard also feels another motivation to go next door to Sara's room, one that he tries to ignore, concern. As he sits up from his bed, he feels a familiar sense of deja vu because he used to comfort his sister, Lisa, at night, when she suffered from nightmares too. And they were always caused from their abusive, drunk father.

Leonard stands up, walks over to his desk chair and grabs one of his t-shirts lying across it. He throws it on and begins walking out of his room towards Sara's quarters. He tries to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the others from their sleep. Although being a highly reputable thief, he already knows how to be quite stealthy, so he silently walks to Sara's room. Luckily, her room is right next door, so he doesn't have a long walk. He carefully opens her door to her quarters, which surprisingly wasn't locked. Given her background as an assassin, he figured she might be very cautious of those around her, even though she has grown relatively tolerant of the team, but still. As he closes the door behind him, he glances at her unconscious form in her bed. For a moment, she looked still, silent, peaceful almost. It was in that moment, that Leonard began to admire just how beautiful she was, her golden hair strewn around her face. Her small stature in the bed, again reminded him of Lisa. But in an instant, he saw her thrash her body around, almost as if she were fighting and he heard her mumble something as well. He carefully walked towards her bed, not wanting to startle her, or have her mistake him for a strange intruder and attack him. Once he was by her bed, he knelt down, lightly grabbed her arm, and began talking to her in a soothing tone. He was stroking her arm gently, trying to calm her down and let her know that she wasn't alone.

"Gee," he thought to himself, "If anyone could see him now, they'd think that ol' Captain Cold had gone soft." He smirked at the thought, but he didn't really care. All he cared about in this moment was Sara, because he could tell that this dream was paining her. So he wanted to help her, in any way he could.

Sara's POV

As Sara's visions continued, she started to hear something, it was a voice. One she recognized, especially once she heard a slight drawl in his words, Leonard. She begin to feel aware of his touch on her arm, as she tried to awaken from her slumber. She tried forcing herself awake by shaking her head, as she heard Leonard there, trying to calm her down. She was surprised to see him, especially in her room, which no one was supposed to enter. But she was also happy, because as much as he sometimes annoyed her, there was something about that 'crook' that she seemed to like. She enjoyed his company, and he was one of the few people on the Waverider that actually understood her disposition and what she had went through. As she began to focus more on his voice, she realized he was speaking in a more hushed, soothing tone than she was used to.

"Sara, it's me. It's Len. Just relax, okay? I'm here. It was just a dream, you're safe."

When Sara heard him say, "You're safe" she began to relax and ease the tension in her body. She could still feel him caressing her arm gently, and she even noticed that he was playing with a strand of hair by her face. It was a gentle touch, sweet and calm. Sara was surprised to see this side of Snart, but she couldn't help thinking that she really kind of liked it too. She could use someone to help calm her, to help surpress the darkness inside of her.

She fluttered her eyes open, looking towards where she heard his voice in the darkness and spoke softly, "Leonard?"

He leaned closer to her, knowing she was fully awake now, "Yes, Sara?"

"Thank you," She paused as she organized her thoughts, "For saving me from my demons."

Leonard was still stroking her arm, "You're welcome, Lance. I could tell that this nightmare was awful tonight. One of the worst you've had in awhile."

Sara paused, remembering the dream and shuddering at the thought. "It was just... it felt so real. Like I was actually there. Living that tragedy..." Her words tapered off, as she kept reliving the nightmare. It wasn't until Leonard spoke again, soothingly, that she was pulled back from the dream.

Leonard paused, trying to choose his words carefully because he was unsure of what her response to his question might be. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her further or push too far.

"What was it about? What happened, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

Sara sat up in her bed trying to steady herself, recalling the nightmare and spoke. "No, it's okay. Maybe talking about it will help."

"Okay." He replied.

Sara tried organizing her thoughts, unsure of her words at first and trying to figure out where to begin.

"I was in Starling City, that much I could definitely tell by the blurried skyline in the background. I was actually on the rooftop where I was..." She paused stuttering, scared of her words, reliving the first nightmare, that actually happened. "Where I was... killed. And I wasn't alone, but it wasn't who killed me the first time. It was somone else. Actually several others."

The entire time Sara was explaining her dream to Leonard, he was silent. He was watching her eyes, listening to every word as she spoke. This was the most focused Sara had ever seen him. When she noticed this, she smiled inside. She was touched that he cared this much, she liked seeing this side of him.

She continued, "My father was there, and Laurel too. And there was another figure, a shadow. It was hard for me to make out at first in the darkness of the night. The figure was dressed all in black, with a look of intent on their face. They meant to kill. I was at a distance, unable to move, unable to stop the events that were about to take place. The figure pulled out two swords from the side of their belt, and stabbed both my father and sister simultaneously, in the stomach. They had been on their knees, frightened and begging for mercy. I cried out in agony because I was unable to prevent this from happening. My family was just murdered, right in front of me. And there was nothing that I could do about it. They were just torn from me. I fell to the ground, mumbling to myself, 'It should have been me. Not them. It should have been me.'

The shadow began walking towards me, and it was in that horrifying moment that I realized what it was. Who it was. The figure was _me_ , but not just any part of _me_. It was a manifestation of my _bloodlust_ , the part that came from being resurrected from the Lazarus Pit. As the shadow walked closer, I could feel tears falling down my face. The figure then bent down in front of me, and said with disgust, 'Weak.' She lifted the blood-stained blade and leaned towards me. Right as she was about to pierce my heart, I heard your voice. It pulled me out of the dream. But it all felt," she paused, "so real."

As Sara finished describing the nightmare, she began crying, real tears. Leonard pulled her close into his arms. He layed her head against his chest, trying to comfort her by rubbing her back. As he did this, she could hear his heartbeat and it was soothing to her. She tried focusing on its gentle rhythm as he moved his hand to gently stroke the back of her head/hair. Then he began to speak, "It's okay. It was just a dream, Sara. Your family's fine, they're safe in. You're safe," He hesitated before adding, "You're safe... with me."

Sara pulled away slightly, tears in her eyes and she looked up at Len. He had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, they were almost mezmerizing.

Len lifted his right hand to her face and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He then lightly grabbed her chin as he pulled it up to look at her better.

"I've got you." He whispered. Leonard was so vulnerable in this moment, that even he was surprised. But he cared for Sara, a lot, more than he probably would ever want to admit. And he hated seeing her like this. He didn't want her to be in pain.

Sara whispered back to him, "Thank you." As she laid her head against his chest again, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She couldn't help but tease him as she mumbled into his chest, "Gee, for someone named Captain Cold, you sure are quite warm." Leonard could hear the lighheartened tone in her voice that showed him that she felt better. Leonard shot back at her, with a slight drawl in his tone, "Well, I can't be cold all the time."

At that comment, Sara laughed and it felt so good to get her mind of her demons for a short time, at least. And then the two of them, sat in silence for a while, Sara still laying in Leonard's arms. Listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was weird for both of them to be this vulnerable, especially with another person. But it was nice, to be able to share their fears with someone else. When Leonard looked up at Sara's clock, he saw it was already 3:28 a.m. He knew that both of them should try and get some sleep. He motioned to leave, as much as he really didn't want to let go of Sara. And she whined, almost childlike, "Where are you going?"

Leonard chuckled, "Well, I figured since it's already 3:30 a.m., we should probably try and get some rest. Otherwise, we'll both be useless in the morning for the mission."

Sara retorted, "Speak for yourself, 'crook,' I can last three days without any sleep. The League taught me that." She loved using her nickname for him, 'crook.' They started using those nicknames for each other, a few days after they boarded the Waverider, once they got to know each other.

Len laughed at her response, "Fair enough, 'assassin,' " Calling her by his endearing nickname for her. "But I don't have that kind of training, and if I don't get at least some sleep, I'll be as grumpy as Mick."

They both laughed at Len's last comment. Mick, Leonard's partner in crime and best friend, always had a rather disgruntled disposition to just about everything.

Right as Leonard motioned to leave the room, Sara grabbed his arm. She spoke, unsure of her words, "Stay."

Leonard paused and turned towards Sara. And she continued, "Why don't you just stay here and sleep. There's room enough in this bed for two."

Leonard contemplated the thought. He liked Sara, and the thought of staying here with her, made him smirk. He replied, "Oh really, you sure you can keep your hands off me for the whole night?" Adding his usual drawl to his words.

Sara smiled and shot back, "Len, I'm serious. Maybe you being here, might help with the nightmares. If you don't want to, you can go. But I'd like if you at least stayed until I fall asleep.

Sara looked up at Len and gave him a pouty face with puppy dog eyes, teasing him.

He smirked back at her, looking defeated. "Fine. But only until you fall back asleep."

Sara scooted over to the right edge of the bed, allowing for Leonard to lay next to her, by the edge closest to the door so he could leave when he wanted to.

Leonard carefully laid down next to her, and retorted, "And no cuddling."

Sara chuckled, "Damn. Just what I was about to do."

They both lay in silence for several minutes but then their eyes became heavy and they both fell asleep.

When Leonard awoke later, he saw Sara had ignored what he said right before they fell asleep because she had her arm across his chest and her head was resting there as well. But it was nice. It felt, normal. Which was something that Leonard was not typically use to. But he liked it. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he realized he wasn't haunted by his usual demons at night. He was able to have normal, restful sleep.

Later on, Sara awoke to see that she was laying on Len's chest but she didn't move away, and neither did he. She listened to his heartbeat again because it was so soothing to her. She wasn't sure what it was about this 'crook,' but he made her feel safe. And it was the first time in years, since before she had boarded the Gambit, that she had a restful night without her past haunting her.

And so, in the morning, neither of them discussed the fact that Leonard had stayed the whole night. And they didn't discuss it either, when Leonard came over again the next night. Or the nights following. They also didn't pay attention to the fact that the rest of the team was suspecting something else was going on because Ray had seen Leonard going into Sara's bedroom one night. All they cared about was the fact that neither of them had had trouble sleeping anymore, and their demons were no longer haunting their thoughts and keeping them up at night. That they both could finally have, sweet dreams.

 **This is my first time publishing fanfiction, so any helpful tips or suggestions would be much appreciated. I apologize if anyone seems OOC.**


End file.
